Custom:LEGO Pirates III: Captain's Revenge
LEGO Pirates III: Captain's Revenge is a custom video game of Pirates theme. It was created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Pirates III contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of Pirates. It's based in a small part of the Caribbean Sea with many islands and towns on their territories. Most of those territories officially belong to the Empire and a few of them belong to the Kingdom, a close neighbor and often an enemy to the Empire. In order to travel from one island to another, the player must sail on the ship through the sea. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Pirates III. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot Delighted pirates celebrate retrieving the legendary treasure of Don Cortes. However, they soon confront the Kingdom merchant ship. Captain Redbeard orders to attack it and the fleet does so. However, as they attack it, they see it under command of Captain Ironhook. Shocked by that, Redbeard forgets about everything and doesn't see, how an enemy sneaks behind him and hits his head. Pirate captain loses his consciousness. After some hours, Captain Redbeard awakens alone in the jail of the Kingdom. As it turns out, Ironhook became a privateer on the side of the Kingdom and Redbeard is going to be executed in three days. On the day of his execution, First Mate Rummy sneaks into captain's cage. He bears news even worse: during the battle the fleet of Kragg brothers sank, leaving only Black Seas Barracuda and its crew alive, even Benjamin Kragg, brother of Roger Kragg (also known as Captain Redbeard) died during the battle. Rummy then tells his captain, that there is a way to see his brother and fallen comrades: rumor has it, that northeastern of Cartagena there is an island, where all respectful pirates after their death, the Afterlife Cove. Rummy offers Redbeard to escape the jail by sneaking, but Roger answers, that he cannot sneak with his peg leg. Then idea comes to Rummy's mind. He leaves captain, promising to return very soon. Rummy returns to Black Seas Barracuda. He orders the crew to attack the town, which is revealed to be Cartagena, and make it to the jail, where Captain Redbeard is going to be hanged. Crewmen do as first mate said: on the ship they destroy the walls of the fort and make the garrison flee. Meanwhile, Ironhook and some soldiers under his command tie Roger Kragg in chains and lead to the courtyard, where he is going to be hanged. Some soldiers report to the governor and Ironhook, that the town is attacked. This makes Ironhook laugh and he orders all soldiers to come to protect the city and the fortress from pirates. Governor charges his admiral to lead an army and destroy the pirates. Pirates are surrounded by the Kingdom soldiers and are ready to give up. However, then on the horizon a ship appears, which turns out to be the Emperor's ship, led by the Imperial Admiral Woodhouse and the Emperor. Ship is followed by several Imperial ships. Fleet attacks the town and the soldiers come out of there. Soldiers support pirates and both forces make it to the jail. There Rummy challenges both governor of Cartagena and Ironhook, and Bo'Sun Will, Black Jack Hawkins, Flashfork and Anne come up to join him. Then the Emperor and Admiral Woodhouse appear and tell, that they will handle the governor themselves, leaving Ironhook to pirates. Meanwhile, other soldiers and pirates release Captain Redbeard from his chains and give him a fine cutlass to battle. As soon as possible, Roger Kragg helps in defeating both governor and Ironhook. However, with help of his crew, Ironhook manages to escape, promising his enemy to return. The Emperor orders to imprison the governor of Cartagena and replace him with an Imperial Governor. Redbeard thanks all pirates and soldiers for their great, and decides to head to the Afterlife Cove, to meet his fallen comrades and a brother. Crew of Black Seas Barracuda board their flagship and head northeast. At night, Bo'Sun Will sees an island with a pirate port and ghost ships docked there. He wakes up everyone, saying, that the Afterlife Cove is found. As soon as possible, Black Seas Barracuda arrives in the port. Among other ghost ships, Redbeard recognizes Paris Rose and Skull's Eye Schooner, ships, which once belonged to his brother. Crewmen and Roger Kragg decide to go to the tavern, where there is a chance to meet Benjamin Kragg. In the tavern, pirates meet zombified Captain Brickbeard and Governor Broadside: one of them got here, after sacrificing himself for his trusted ally, another one died protecting Antigua from Ironhook, but both of them cannot remember, which one of them did that. Roger then asks about his brother. Before Brickbeard answered, zombified Benjamin appears himself and sits at the table, where the crew and zombified Brickbeard and Broadside sit. He warns his brother, that he shouldn't have come here, because alive pirates are not always welcome to be in the Afterlife Cove, since Blackbeard was often coming here to recruit more zombie crewmen for himself. Tavernkeeper, who turns out to be William Kidd, lets Redbeard and his crew to stay for one night in the Afterlife Cove. At the morning, Redbeard and his crew board their ship and discuss inside the ship their next plans. Some of them offer to find a treasure map, another tell their captain to take revenge on Captain Ironhook. Soon Benjamin Kragg comes aboard the ship and tells his brother, that the Afterlife Cove captain wants to see him. Brothers come inside Shipwreck Palace (a palace built inside the shipwreck) and find a captain's cabin. They proceed inside the cabin and there Redbeard meets Henry Morgan, who turns out to be a captain of the Afterlife Cove. Morgan looks at Kragg brothers and tells, that he confused Redbeard with Blackbeard, and lets them go. But Redbeard stays and asks, if Henry Morgan wanted something from Blackbeard. Morgan tells, that long ago Edward Teach found that cove and started recruiting zombified crewmen there, using his magical Sword of Triton. Other pirates warned him, that this is not allowed, and, if Henry Morgan realizes it, he is going to be dead. Henry Morgan realized it and wants Blackbeard to be dead. Roger Kragg remembers, that he knows, where Blackbeard is located, and offers Henry Morgan to deal with Edward Teach himself. Henry Morgan agrees and tells Benjamin Kragg to accompany his brother. Pirate fleet of Black Seas Barracuda and Skull's Eye Schooner with alive and zombified crewmen heads to the French town of Tortuga. Benjamin tells his brother, that Roger and his alive crew can take the treasure of Don Cortes for themselves, as other fallen crewmen are already dead and it doesn't matter for them, how big is their wealth now. He also tells a story about Henry Morgan and Davy Jones, who, after their deaths, became the sea judge and the sea devil. If a pirate, before his death, gained respect from other pirates, Henry Morgan lets him stay in the Afterlife Cove and, if a pirate was not respectable enough, he would come to the usual afterlife. But, if a pirate was hated by one or more pirates and made one or more pirates suffer, he would serve Davy Jones aboard the Flying Dutchman for one hundred years. Roger remembers, that he once was hated by his brother, before they reunited, and is still hated by Ironhook. This makes him feeling nervous about this, but he soon calms down, as Bo'Sun Will tells, that the fleet has come to Tortuga. Redbeard decides to take only Black Jack Hawkins and Rummy with him, as Benjamin Kragg is zombified. Pirates check the jail of Tortuga and see, that Blackbeard has escaped from it. Meanwhile, Captain Ironhook arrives in the Afterlife Cove and in the tavern he asks, if Captain Redbeard came here earlier. William Kidd tells Ironhook everything about Redbeard's plans, and, as soon Ironhook leaves the tavern and boards his fast Renegade Runner, then realizes, that it was a bad idea. Roger, Jack and Rummy ask townsfolk about Blackbeard. Some answer, that he is still imprisoned; others say, that he is dead. Only one person in the tavern tells pirates, that Blackbeard escaped the prison with help of his zombified crew on the ship Adventure Galley and headed to Port Royale. Ironhook sails to Tortuga and, on his way, he decides to stop in Port Royale. In the tavern, he sees Blackbeard, taking his rest from shipwreck and lonely journey to the nearest town. Evil smile appears on Ironhook's face. Meanwhile, pirate fleet of Captain Redbeard heads to Port Royale. Pirates spend one day and one night in the sea, and soon see wrecked ship on an island. Kragg brothers decide to check it and realize, that it is Adventure Galley. They don't see Blackbeard inside, so Black Jack Hawkins offers to check the nearest town of Port Royale. In the town, Redbeard finds Blackbeard imprisoned in the jail. Edward Teach explains, that his Sword of Triton was stolen from him, while he was asleep in the tavern, and, at the morning, he was arrested by the guards. Redbeard returns on his ship and reports everything to his crew. Benjamin offers to return to the Afterlife Cove. On their way, they see a small ship, heading towards them, and recognize it as Renegade Runner. Behind it they see a giant fleet of ghost ships. Kragg brothers realize, that it was Ironhook, who stole the Sword of Triton from Edward Teach and used it to control all pirates of the Afterlife Cove, even Henry Morgan and Davy Jones themselves. Pirates understand, that they are trapped and don't know, what to do. Roger Kragg orders to accept the battle. Then Ironhook orders Henry Morgan to summon the maelstrom and Davy Jones to summon kraken there. Giant maelstrom appears and in the hole there appears a bigger kraken. Black Seas Barracuda with Captain Redbeard accidentally gets into the maelstrom and battles the kraken. Tentacles surround the ship and are ready to break it on half. But Redbeard commands to fire the cannons to the closest tentacles. This wounds kraken and it releases the ship, but the battle still continues. Soon Skull's Eye Schooner appears to help defeat the great beast, and kraken soon is defeated, but the maelstrom continues and becomes even bigger and stronger, leaving no chance for pirates to escape. Disappointed by kraken's defeat, Captain Ironhook orders his crewmen to lead Renegade Runner into the maelstrom, but soon he realizes, that he did wrong. Renegade Runner attacks Black Seas Barracuda and Skull's Eye Schooner. Soon ships get close to each other, and Captain Ironhook with his crew jumps aboard the Black Seas Barracuda, leaving Renegade Runner fall into the maelstrom. With the ship absorbed, maelstrom stops, but the battle aboard the Black Seas Barracuda continues. Through the enemy pirates, Captain Redbeard and Captain Kragg soon make their way to Captain Ironhook. Armed with the Sword of Triton, Ironhook accepts the battle against Kragg brothers. Soon Ironhook remembers about the abilities of the sword he has, and controls zombified Benjamin Kragg and his zombified comrades against Roger and his crew. Zombies surround them, but Redbeard sees Bo'Sun Will, jumping above them all. With help of Will, Redbeard repeats the trick, Ironhook used earlier in Cartagena to escape from the Emperor and Admiral Woodhouse, and gets to his nemesis. They both duel, and soon Roger Kragg steals Sword of Triton from Ironhook. He breaks it, banishing from all zombified pirates their mind-control. Henry Morgan commands the whole fleet of the Afterlife Cove, including the Flying Dutchman, to return to the Cove, leaving Black Seas Barracuda and Skull's Eye Schooner. Captain Redbeard then finally stabs Captain Ironhook's chest and throws overboard. Black Seas Barracuda and Skull's Eye Schooner return to the Afterlife Cove, where all pirates greet both Kragg brothers as heroes. Roger Kragg confesses to Henry Morgan, that he was hated by two notorious pirate captains, and one of them is even dead by his hand. Morgan then explains, that Captain Redbeard was always respectable legendary pirate, so he doesn't have to worry about his afterlife. Then Roger Kragg says his last goodbye to Benjamin Kragg and his fallen comrades. At the sunrise, Captain Redbeard and his crew board Black Seas Barracuda and set sail for the new adventures. Characters Soundtrack Notes *Kingdom Admiral was designed by Admiral Blockbeard, user of Eurobricks. *Soundtrack for the game was written by Alestorm. Category:Custom Video Games Category:Pirates